wanderlust
by rizzlesanatomy
Summary: Maura is new to town. Will a relationship between her and a certain detective blossom or will it be a total disaster? Slightly AU, but not drastically.


A/N - Okay, first Rizzoli and Isles fic. I'm aware that this chapter is a little...meh, but it had to start somewhere. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. If you do, review and I will continue:') Anyway Ii always ramble and babble for way too long so...

**WANDERLUST **

It was late December, the empty streets were immersed in the darkness that comes before dawn. The naked trees that had been stripped of their leaves, that were dotted along the edges of the wide New York roads, groaned and mourned under the weight of the snow which lay innocently on their branches.

It was just gone 6am and Maura was watching out the window, focussing her attention in on each little delicate snowflake that gently fluttered down from the heavens. Her finger tips rested on the glass window that separated her from the freezing cold climate outside her cosy bedroom.

Her equilibrium was off balance and she was startled out of her peaceful state by her bedroom door creaking open and a face appearing through the gap.

She took a deep, steady breath and held it in, watching the features on this sorry looking individual. She noticed certain characteristics. She was used to them. After all, her job was to identify key features and not all of them were always obvious. However with this certain individual, she had a head start. History. Knowledge. And she knew all too well what was about to come next.

"Maur, I have to head back to Africa…" his voice sounded sorry, but final and she just felt her head nod involuntarily. His eyes seemed to cloud over at her expression, and he walked over to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He smoothed his thumb across the contours of Maura's right cheek, whist allowing his other hand to drop down to her waist.

Studying Maura's features, Ian recognised a glint of sadness in her usually playful eyes. Looking her right in the eyes, he spoke softly. "We can do this again. I'll be back in a few months, Maur."

His words set Maura's being on a rage. It wasn't her nature to shout, or to be aggressive, but moving quickly away from Ian, she threw his arms off of her and down by his sides.

"I am not just something you can use whenever suits you, Ian! I can't do this anymore. I'm not your sex toy, and I'm sick of being treated as one. It stops here. Right now."

Ian stood shocked, his mouth agape. "I-" he began, just before being cut off by Maura once again, but this time her voice was much softer and toned down.

"I won't be in New York for much longer anyhow, Ian. I've been offered the position of Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts." A nervous smile washed up onto her face at the thought as the feeling of 1,000 butterflies invaded her stomach appeared – even though she knew full well that butterflies in the stomach is scientifically incorrect and purely a hypothetical term for the feeling of excitement, adrenaline and nerves combined.

"Y-you're moving to Boston?" His voice sounded shocked, as if the pieces of information that she was feeding to him were not sinking in.

"Yes, Ian. And, I think you should leave. But I would find it comforting to know that we _parted_ this…arrangement on good terms." She said, walking up to him before enveloping him in a warm hug that spoke words and memories of the pair's relationship.

Nodding sadly into Maura's neck, he held her close into her chest, inhaling her scent for what would be the last opportunity he got. Lifting his head from the crook of her neck, he trailed his lips across it too.

"Take care, Maura." and with that, he grabbed his satchel and headed for the bedroom door. Just before he could close the door behind him, Maura said softly "You too, Ian. You too."

Deciding not to follow him downstairs, she simply stood at the window and watched as he appeared out of the front door and onto the street below. Looking up, he saw her and smiled. With a wave, he set off walking up the road.

Letting out a long sigh, Maura looked away from the window and down at her feet. She was beginning to question if she was ready for such a position…

Tightening her silk robe around her petit profile, she washed all doubt out of her mind and set to work on getting ready to start her day.

Sitting down at her dressing table after an unusually long shower, aura all but dissected her make up bag; quickly gathering her bare essentials. Squirting a little foundation into her palm, she evenly distributed the mildly toned liquid over the contours of her whole face before accentuating her cheekbones with some pale pink blusher, masked subtly by bronzer. Picking her favourite mascara out, which was a challenge within itself, she swept the thick mascara brush gently over her already long, black eyelashes. She then went over her full lips in her pale coco lipstick, before letting her honeysuckle hair fall down to hang down perfectly, resting just past her shoulders.

R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I – R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I

It was flurrying when she stepped out of the airport in Boston. Looking up at the sky, she found herself smiling. However beautiful, the snow was cold and sharp. Large flakes fell from the heavens, as if angels were having a pillow fight above her head. Crisp white layers of snow covered every spot of land; transforming the landscape…making it already seem like a magical land full of wonderful opportunities and undiscovered mysteries amongst the people of this city.

It smelled festive, like trees and snow and mulled wine…everywhere sparkled. It seemed reasonably peaceful for now, too. Everybody seemed too cheerful and jolly, or too busy and hurried to bother being belligerent. Or maybe it was something about the setting itself that the veil of white snow that lay atop of every single object around them created. Well, what it was for sure, she didn't know. But what she did know, was she was ready to take this opportunity by the balls…_uh, I mean testicles. _

R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I – R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I - R&I

Walking into Boston Police Department, I feel the familiar feeling of anxiousness as she approached the café. She noticed a rather tall, skinny woman with wild curly hair interacting with an older and slightly smaller woman behind the counter.

Maura Isles wasn't shy; no, she was certainly confident in her own skin. However, she wasn't particularly fond of meeting new people. She found beginnings scary, and endings sad – just like the rest of us. In many people's eyes she was a mystery; an unsolvable puzzle, and when people began to rearrange the pieces to that very puzzle she would close up, let the walls crash down around her.

Inhaling probably more than necessary, Maura took a few paces forward to stand at a parallel angle to the taller, dark haired woman.

"…ma, no – ma I said no." Maura heard the brunette speak, and realised the woman behind the desk was her mother. _Oh my god _she thought to herself. _That voice._

Sensing a figure beside her, Jane turned her head and raked her eyes over the honey blonde. Trying not to sound too rude, she spoke. "Can I help you?"

Nodding softly, Maura looked up. "Do you work here?"

With a nod, Jane replied with a simple "Yes,"

"Would you be able to show me to the morgue?" with a scoff, Jane shook her head. I'm sorry sweetpea, but the morgue is off limits until the new Medical Examiner arrives." She spoke, daringly raking her eyes over Mura's pleasing form once again.

Coughing slightly to clear her throat, Maura elongated her arm and held her hand out, to which Jane mirrored her actions with a shake of her hand.

"How rude, I haven't introduced myself properly. Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts."

Jane's jaw practically lost all control, and she let out a soft snort. "What? You? Very funny, but I have work to be doing."

"What do you mean by that?" Maura asked, slightly offended at the taller woman's reluctance to believe her title.

"It's just…well, have you seen how you're dressed? It looks like you're about to go on the runway, not into a morgue…"

Maura looked down at her outfit and gave off a slight chuckle, and Jane could have sworn that it was the most endearing sound she had ever heard. Jane gave off a soft smile, and nodded.

"The morgue's this way," she said, pointing to her left, "Follow me. See you later, Ma." Maura followed with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli…homicide unit." Jane spoke out, tilting her head in the direction of Maura, as they walked to the morgue to break the silence.

Maura smiled, "Sounds like we'll be working closely together then."

At the thought of just that, Maura could feel herself fighting off a cheesy grin. Oh yes, she liked Jane Rizzoli. And she wanted to get to know a lot more about her.

/ REVIEW \\


End file.
